


Chasing Love

by LordMeyer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer
Summary: I wrote this for a friend.





	Chasing Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend.

Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing. And before there was nothing, there were monsters. And they had dreams. And their deepest dream, was love. Some of them chased love, while others chased LOVE. And some of them obtained love, some of them obtained LOVE. Two skeletons were indeed chasing love. One was taller than the other, one was more out-going. They were different, yet they fell in love.

"So..." Cross welped, as they were walking down the street. 

"Are you...having fun?"

Even if it was Dream's idea to go on a date that night, Cross was the one that cared the most.

"Yes!!!!" Dream happily squeamed, "I am having so much fun! Thank you for coming!"

Cross hid his blushing under his shirt, as he tried not to giggle from happiness.

"I-I am so glad you th-" "YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!" Dream interrupted him, causing Cross to almost fall to the ground. 

"WHAT?"

"I SAID YOU ARE CUTE!!!" Dream yelled in front of everyone, even harder than before.

"Oh my s-stars, Dreaaaaaaam..." Cross was way too embarassed now, and couldn't hide it anymore. So he chose to completely hide his face under his shirt.

"You are aBONErable!" was the best pun Dream could think of at the moment.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Cross on the other hand, was having an aneurysm.

"Well, your cuteness doesn't make any sense!"

"Dream, p-please stop or I'll..."

"You'll...?" Dream teased him.

"I'll kiss you!" Cross shouted. And there was silence.

"O-oh..." Dream yelped "Then...go ahead..."

"H-here? In front of...all these people?" 

"Yeah!"

Cross looked Dream in his eyes, and after a few moments of hesitation, he took his face under his shirt. And as he prepared himself for the kiss, Dream stole the moment, by kissing him first. Again. And again. And again. And the more Dream kissed him, the less Cross cared about the people around him. He grabbed Dream by his waist, and whispered into his ears.

"Hey, wasn't I supposed to kiss you first?"

And tenderly, he leaned in, giving Dream the most intense and passionate kiss he'll ever get. And as they embraced, they realized, they had obtained love.


End file.
